Henry Trenton
'Henry Gobias Trenton '''also known professionally as '"H.G. Trent" 'is a main character who first appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 1 and The Hell that Walks: Season 2. A former rapper of little notoriety, Henry is originally self-centered, arrogant, and slightly sexist. He was also a narcissistic and rather hot-headed individual, still believing his status of a former rapper gave him clearance to be rude to others. In Season 2 during the six-month time lapse, Henry appears to be much more humble and calm, and additionally becomes an incredible shot, which usually results in him being placed on guard duty due to his skill. Personality Henry is originally shown to be arrogant, entitled, and incredibly self-centered. He also is shown to be rather misogynistic, as he attempted to prostitute both Nicole and Zoey. Additionally, Henry is shown to be rather hot-headed, and tends to act before thinking, with him getting incredibly annoyed whenever someone refers to him as a pop-star. In Season 2, Henry has matured greatly during the six month time-skip, and not only has seemed to no longer care about his rapping career, but has also become an incredibly good shot, and takes jokes about his rapping career rather well. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Henry's life before the apocalypse, except that he was an aspiring rapper. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse started, Henry took refuge inside a trailer of sorts and stored up a large amount of gas in the process. The Hell that Walks: Season 1 Coming Back Around Henry makes his first appearance where he is caught in a snare trap alongside Terrance. Eventually, he and Terrance are rescued by Matt and Leon, with the former being run off due to Terrance being a part of Penelope's group. After being saved, Henry reveals his full name, and upon realizing that neither Matt or Leon know him, Henry becomes offended. Upon the two asking Henry for gas, Henry agrees but only if he can prostitute Nicole and Zoey, which both Matt and Leon refuse. Angered, Henry attempts to attack them, but is easily over-powered by Leon. Later, after Leon angrily yells at Drew for having sex with Zoey and says that he believes that Zoey is a part of Penelope's group, Henry replies with saying that Zoey is too hot to be a member of Penelope's group, much to the annoyance of Leon. Henry, along with the others, then end up finding the mangled, but alive Charlie, who was attacked by Penelope and mortally wounded. After leaving Charlie to turn, Henry is then a part of the crash caused by Penelope's group. He is not seen again in the episode after Penelope's group sends the truck the group is in over a cliff. O'Death A while later, Henry, along with the others, are rescued by Heath Carter. Later, he is shown being tended to by Heath, and giving him attitude when Heath tries to fix Henry's dislocated arm. Eventually, Heath gets fed up with Henry's attitude and pops his arm back in, causing Henry to call himself a pop star by accident in the process. Henry, along with Matt, Heath, Beth, Eli, Drew, Zoey, and Terrance are able to escape the herd that comes later, but not without being separated from Leon and Nicole in the process. Season 2 Back to Basics In the time skip between the two seasons, Henry is shown to have matured and has become a valuable member of the group due to his incredible aim. He is shown watching Zoey, Drew, Beth and Tyler as they play hide and seek, and is present along with the entire group when Matt and Heath tell about the offer they received from Sal and Kaitlyn. Later, after Tyler goes missing trying to teach Beth how to kill, the group encounters two people being cornered by a group of bandits. Eventually, one of the bandits spots the group and opens fire on them, with Henry and Terrance staying to fight the bandits and killing Walt in the process when Henry shoots him in the head. Later, Henry and a wounded Terrance are able to regroup with the others, and agrees to join the Constantine Safe-Zone, and also supports Matt's point when Heath is hesitant to join. Later, on the drive to the base, Henry jokes with Matt about his rap song names, which he admits the majority of the song names were generated. Soon after, after the group arrives at the base, he goes and explores the base. Between the Cracks Henry makes his only appearance passed out while in the middle of stripping. Trial and Error Eight months later, Henry is revealed as one of the groomsmen of Matt's marriage to Eve. Later, he joins Jenny, Matt, Terrance, John, Dennis, Tony, Trent, Gwen, and Philip on a supply run. During the trip, he flirts a bit with Jenny until he is interrupted by Tony, who proceeds to make a racist comment towards Henry. After the two are separated from their brawl, they are placed into different groups, with Henry being placed with Matt and Trent. Henry, unamused with Trent's eagerness, criticizes him for wanting to show up Gavin. While getting supplies, Henry takes Trent's gun away in fear of Trent accidentally firing and putting the group in danger. This proves fatal when a beastie attacks and bites Trent on the neck. Trent's screams bring a large herd of beasties down upon them, which results in the deaths of Tony and Dennis. Henry is able to make it up to the roof with the remaining survivors. On the roof, Henry is the first to try out the board on top of the building, which he realizes will not hold the group if they crossed. Henry then witnesses Gwen be impaled by a large pipe through the head while attempting to get down the building. Later, Henry admits to causing the deaths of the four previous causalities, causing Philip to attack and almost kill him. However, a bandit ambush prevents Philip from doing so, as Philip is shot in the head and killed while Henry is shot in the arm. However, he, along with the others, are able to survive. Later, Henry is present for the funerals of Zoey, Drew, John, Alicia, and the deceased runners, where upon the mention of Trent, he struggles to hold back his sadness. For the remainder of the episode, he spends his time in the infirmary. No Way Out Henry appears defending Eli from a beastie after Frank Polonsky commits suicide, and his arm is bleeding, which Henry says is a result of him ripping the stitches. He then proceeds to join Matt, Eve, Kaitlyn, and Sal in an attempt to escape. When they find another way out, Eli is nearly killed when he trips, but Henry saves him by slamming a beastie into a wall. However, after killing another beastie, Henry is ambushed by a third one which bites Henry on the hand when trying to defend himself. Henry is able to make it to the exit however, but removes his jacket and reveals he had been bitten by the beastie in the infirmary on his gunshot wound. Knowing he won't survive, Henry shoots himself in the head to avoid turning. Death Killed by * Himself ''(Suicide, Before Reanimation) * Eli (Indirectly caused) * Fredrick (Indirectly caused) While trying to defend Eli from a beastie, Henry is bitten on the arm. However, trying to make sure Eli survives, he passes the bite off as the stitches tearing. Unfortunately, while he is able to save Eli, he is bitten again on the hand, and realizing his fate, shoots himself to avoid turning. Killed Victims * Walt * Trent (Indirectly Caused) * Tony Robinson (Indirectly Caused) * Dennis (Indirectly Caused) * Gwen (Indirectly Caused) * Philip (Indirectly Caused) * Zoey Baker (Indirectly Caused) * Drew Hunnigan (Indirectly Caused) * John Norman (Indirectly Caused) * Alicia (Indirectly Caused) * Himself (Suicide, before reanimation) Relationships Matthias Harris Originally, Matt disliked Henry due to his arrogant and entitled nature, and Henry disliked Matt for not giving in to his demands. Regardless, Matt did show sympathy for him when he was beat by Leon. Six months later, Henry's and Matt's relationship got better, with the two of them trading jokes at the expense of Henry's rapping career, and Matt trusting Henry with watch-duty. Later, during a supply run, Matt comforts Henry when he believes he caused the deaths of Trent, Tony, Gwen, and Dennis. When Henry is revealed to be bitten, Matt is distraught at this and is heavily saddened when Henry shoots himself to prevent turning. Jenny Orlov While not interacting much, it can be presumed they had a rather flirty relationship. It is unknown how Jenny reacted to Henry's death, but she was likely saddened. Terrance Jadad Terrance and Henry were good friends, who were usually assigned to defend the group due to their skill in firearms, which allowed them to bond and become friends in the process. During the shootout with Dan's group, Henry follows Terrance's plan, and also calls him "Terry" in a joking matter, showing that he trusts him, and also helps a wounded Terrance reunite with the group. Throughout the course of their time at Constantine, Terrance and Henry are rarely seen without each other, showing the bond they had. Later, during the supply run, Henry is nearly killed by Philip after Philip finds out about Henry taking Trent's gun, which lead to many causalities, and when Philip is about to shoot Henry, Terrance immediately jumps to Henry's defense and threatens Philip. After Terrance hears about Henry's death, he is greatly saddened over the loss of his friend. Leon Dawson Initially, Leon and Henry had a poor relationship due to Henry's sexist comments and Leon attacking Henry. However, their relationship may not have been entirely poor, as when Leon hears about Henry's death, he is saddened, showing that he at least liked Henry to an extent. Trent While not interacting much, it is shown that Henry is rather annoyed by Trent's eagerness. Regardless, when Trent is killed, Henry is saddened as he felt responsible for Trent's death. Heath Carter Aware of Henry's attempt to prostitute Nicole and Zoey, he is incredibly distrustful of him, even when Henry becomes a good shot and attempts to change for the better. Heath doesn't show much reaction to Henry's death, showing he cares little for him. Eli While not interacting much, Eli and Henry had a good relationship. Numerous times throughout the series, Henry would put himself in danger to protect Eli, which eventually led to his demise as he was bitten twice, causing him to shoot himself in order to prevent turning. Eli was saddened at his death, and was grateful for his sacrifice. Philip While not interacting much initially, their lack of a relationship comes incredibly poor once Philip realizes Henry is at fault for the deaths of Trent, Gwen, Tony and Dennis, and becomes enraged to the extent of wanting to kill Henry, although he is unable to due to being killed seconds later Tony Robinson While interacting only briefly, Tony and Henry hated each other due to Tony's racist comment towards Henry. Despite this, Henry does feel guilt over his death, but it is likely that he feels the less amount of guilt towards Tony. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 1 ** Coming Back Around ** O'Death * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** Back to Basics ** Between the Cracks ** Trial and Error ** No Way Out Trivia * Henry is the first celebrity encountered in the apocalypse. ** However, the term "celebrity" is used very loosely, as he appears to have very little notoriety. Category:Constantine Safe-Zone Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters